Cold As Ice
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Things between Jonesy and Nikki continue to get more and more complicated as Nikki finds out some shocking news and Jonesy gets a new girlfriend. Who will end up together in the end? And guess what? There's more surprises yet to come ...
1. Chapter 1

_**"Cold As Ice"**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: **_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_

_**-Devoted to: Kendra! XOXOXO! Thanks to you I actually have a title for this story... lmao! Lubs ya gurl!-**_

**---**

**"Hey Nikki!" Nikki turned around to face her ex-boyfriend, Jonesy Garcia. His chocolate brown eyes looked so serious and he was frowning. Obviously something was wrong. "Nikki..." he repeated her name, waving his hands in her blank face this time. All Nikki did was blink, she was trying to think about what could be wrong but she was broke out of her thoughts by Jonesy's yelling. "NIKKI WONG ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" he cursed.**

**Shocked, Nikki pulled back and glared at Jonesy. "What?" she yelled.**

**"I said your name like three times and you didn't answer me until just then, what the hell is the matter with you?" Jonesy looked down at her.**

**"Well, maybe I'm concerned about what's wrong, you look upset about something!" Nikki gently touched Jonesy's arm. "Now, what is it?" she asked sweetly.**

**Jonesy pulled away. "Don't you EVER touch me again, you've already hurt me enough... you broke my heart and lied to me..." he yelled.**

**"What? What do you mean lied to you?" Nikki looked shocked. "Oh no... I think I know what you're talking about..." Nikki looked down at her purple sneakers. "Jonesy, I-" she was cut off.**

**"Listen Nik, I simply don't care what you do with your life anymore because you mean NOTHING to me," Jonesy yelled at Nikki's face, and with that he left. A few tears escaping from his eyes. He ran his slender fingers through his navy blue hair. He was hurt, upset and angry. He felt so betrayed by Nikki. She had told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship and here she was dating some other guy that she barely knew, what was up with that?**

**---**

**Nikki watched as Jonesy slowly walked away from her. She turned around and she collided into Stone's strong chest. "Oh Stone," Nikki hugged him tightly as he wrapped his big, strong arms around her. "Jonesy found out about you and now he hates me," she sobbed. Tears fell from Nikki's small brown eyes. **

**"It'll be okay Nik," Stone racked Nikki's purple dyed hair with his fingers. "I'm here for you hun, don't worry about it," he told her looked down at her.**

**Nikki looked up and she gazed into Stone's warm eyes. He smiled and he leaned down towards her and Nikki closed her eyes and she soon felt Stone's warm lips against hers and they shared a very passionate kiss. "Thanks Stone," Nikki blushed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, you mean the world to me," she smiled.**

**Stone wrapped an arm around Nikki's shoulders as they walked down the mall hall together. "Well, you mean the world to me too," he smiled. "Now, why don't we got out to get a bite to eat?" he suggested, rubbing his fingers through his longish brown hair.**

**"Sure," Nikki smiled as they proceeded to walk down towards the food court.**

**---**

**That afternoon, Stone had a hockey game and of course, being his girlfriend, Nikki went to support him at the game but she had no idea that the team Stone was playing against was Jonesy's. Ever since Nikki had been dating Stone, she had been spending less and less time with the gang. Stone was changing her and deep inside, Nikki knew it and she knew it was for the worst. For one, her friendship with Jonesy was now totally destoryed and all she did was argue with her other friends when she actually did spend time with them, which was like once every blue mooon, so the whole gang had become very pissed off with her. Nikki sat up in the audience and watched as Stone went out on the ice for the first swift. It was then that she noticed, Jonesy was out on the other side. "Damn..." Nikki cursed to herself hugging her red coat that she was wearing that afternoon."I hope none of the gang don't see me," she said.**

**"Sorry to burst your bubble," Nikki heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Jen with her hands placed on her hips. Jen flipped her brown hair and smiled. "So Nikki... how have you been?" she cocked up an eyebrow.**

**Nikki just blinked. She was sure that Jen was going to lecture her. "Uh... fine," Nikki was still shocked. "How are you?" she asked.**

**"Well, I'm fine but I'm aware that my step-brother isn't and I know that you had something to do with it," Jen narrowed her eyes at Nikki.**

**Nikki just glared back. "Well that's none of your business," Nikki snapped and she walked away from Jen but Jen followed her and grabbed her by the shoulder.**

**"NIKKI!" Jen looked at her. "Listen to me," she told her.**

**"No," Nikki slied at Jen. "I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to, it's my life, mind your business for once," she rolled her eyes and walked away.**

**Jen walked back to where she had previously left the rest of the gang. "There is no way of getting through to that girl," Jen looked at Wyatt, Jude and Caitlin. "I mean she's completely changed," she told them.**

**"Yeah, that's obvious..." Wyatt gazed down to where Nikki was. "I can't believe she's still dating that doorknob, I mean, she should of told Jonesy sooner," he said. "Instead of letting him find out on his own, he's hurt more now because of Nikki," Wyatt said.**

**"Yeah dudes, this totally sucks," Jude looked over at Caitlin.**

**"That's true, but how are we going to fix this, I mean, Nikki's our friend too, we can't let this Stone-guy change her..." Caitlin said.**

**"Yeah... but just how are we going to get Nikki to see that he's changing her for the worst?" Wyatt looked at Jen.**

**"Oh, we'll figure something out..." Jen looked around and smiled."We always do..." She turned her attention to the hockey game. "LET'S GO JONESY!" she cheered.**

**"Whoooooott!" Caitlin squealed.**

**"Okay girls you need to... chill, it's just a hockey game!" Jude looked at them.**

**"Yeah but we're cheering for our friend!" Jen smiled.**

**"I think you guys are just trying to get attention..." Wyatt took a sip for his thrid coffee that her had that afternoon.**

**"Are not!" Caitlin and Jen glared at the guys while placing their hands on their hips.**

**"Okay, whatever you say..." Wyatt turned his attention to the hockey game. He gazed out to the stadium which was filled with hockey players. He could see Jonesy skate down the ice at a rather rapid speed which the puck by his stick, he was heading for the other teams net, to try and score a goal but that's when it happened, Stone came up to him and pushed him hard against the sides of the stadium.**

**"What the hell is your problem?" Jonesy looked at Stone as he continued to hit him. **

**"You're my problem Garcia!" Stone yelled pushing Jonesy down on the ice. Jonesy's face mask and helmet went flying across the ice a couple of feet and Stone lifted up his hockey stick and hit Jonesy across the face, hard. Blood started to come from his head and onto the ice. Jonesy was knocked out cold. **

**The ref came over to them and called the game on hold while he told Stone to get out of the game and he got someone to call an ambulance for Jonesy. When Stone angerily left the stadium Nikki walked up to him. "What the hell was that about?" she looked at him.**

**"Your ex-boyfriend was saying shit to me out there so I thought I'd teach him a lesson," Stone grinned putting his arm around Nikki. Stone was good at lying, he did it all the time.**

**"Yeah, well... what? Jonesy said stuff to you? But why would J do that? He's never acted like that before?"Nikki looked at Stone. "Are you telling me the truth?" she cocked up an eyebrow.**

**"Are you accusing me of lying?" Stone narrowed his eyes.**

**"I asked you a question, don't answer a question with a question!" Nikki raised her voice.**

**"I'll do exactly what I wants!" Stone said in a dark voice as he came closer to Nikki and pushed her down on the floor. "Oh my Lord... Nik, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it... are you alright?" Stone helped Nikki up and he lifted her up in his arms. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry, I just lost my temper..." he kissed her on the forehead.**

**Nikki blushed and smiled."It's alright," she told him as he started to play with her hair. Yeah, he shouldn't of pushed her but he told her that he was sorry so it was okay, wasn't it?**

**"Want to go?" Stone looked at Nikki deeply in the eyes.**

**Nikki completely forgot about Jonesy. She forgot that he was hurt and she forgot that he had to go to the hospital. "Sure," she smiled and she closed her eyes and she could tell that Stone was leaning down to kiss her. A smile crept on her lips as they broke from the kiss. She rested her head on Stone's shoulder as he took her out of the stadium and out to his car.**

**---**

**"Jonesy! Jonesy!" Jen yelled running out to the edge of the ice and she ran out to where he was. "Jonesy! Jonesy!" she repeated his name over and over. She was followed by the rest of the gang. When they reached Jonesy, he was being put on a strecher and being pushed out to an ambulance. Jen saw a paramedic and she ran up to him. "Excuse but that's me step-brother and I was wondering how he was doing..." she asked.**

**"Well, we can't really tell at the moment but you and your friends can follow behind us I suppose, I take it that these are his friends," The paramedic looked at the group.**

**"Well, yeah," Jen looked at the group. "Where's Nikki?" she asked.**

**"She went off somewhere with Stone..." Caitlin said.**

**"WHAT? After what he did to Jonesy! She should of known that Jonesy would need her by his side even though they aren't on the best terms at the moment, they are still friends..." Jen said.**

**"I guess Nikki would rather be with her new boyfriend than us," Jude said.**

**Jen folded her arms across her chest. "I guess so," she said in a very pissed off tone. "When I talk to that girl again I am going to give her a piece of my mind," she said. "Come on everybody get into my car, we'll follow the ambulance to the hospital," she told the group.**

**Everyone nodded and followed Jen out to her car. Jen slipped into the drivers seat and started the car and buckled up her seat belt. Caitlin sat in the other front seat while Wyatt and Jude sat in the back. "I hope Jonesy's going to be okay," Jen said before they took off. **

**From the back Jude extended his arm out and rested his hand on Jen's shoulder. "Don't worry dudette, J will be fine... and besides you got me... I mean you got all of us," Jude smiled.**

**Jen blushed a little before taking off and following the ambulance to the hospital. When they reached the hospital Jen parked the car and everyone got out right away. Jen locked the doors and put her keys in her coat pocket and everyone ran into the hospital and up to the main desk.**

**"There was a guy named Jonesy Garcia who just got rushed in here... may you please tell us where to find him?" Jen asked. "He's our friend and we must see him!"**

**"Oh, you mean the tall slim guy?" The nurse asked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a very concerned look on her face.**

**"Yeah," Jen said.**

**"Oh no, I have some bad news..." The nurse began. "Your friend is..." she took a deep breath. " He isn't doing well, apparently when he got hit across the face face with hockey stick it knocked him out and it cut him deeply and it crushed the bone just above his right eye... it's affectiving his sight in his left one too... and he's still unconiousness... it's not good, maybe someone could get in contact with his family..." she looked at the group.**

**"I'm his step-sister, I'll call my mom and his dad and I'm sure that they'll be right over..." Jen said walking out to where the payphone where located and she picked up a phone and dialed the home number and she told her mom the story and of course she said that she would be right there along with Jonesy's dad.**

**---**

**_Okay, I am aware that chapter sucked... and that I am doing aweful and I shouldn't of moved so fast with this chapter...but I'm HOPING to go far with this story. Anyway, thanks again Kendra for the story title... and that's all for now xo_**

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Cold As Ice"**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**----**_

"Stone... where are we going to go tonight?" Nikki looked at Stone touching his leg gently.

A blush crept upon Stone's face and a smile played on his lips."Hey Nikki... my friend is having a party tonight, wanna go?" he asked.

Nikki smiled. "Sure, I could use a night out," she told him.

Stone pressed his foot on the gas peddle a little harder and the car went a little faster and they drove to Stone's friends house for the party. The sun was setting in the horizon and all you could see was a mixture of the fading yellow, orange and reddish colors just over the distance hills. Nikki smiled as she looked at the beautiful sunset. Nikki had completely forgotten about Jonesy, all she could think about was spending time with Stone. She loved him a lot and ever since she had been with him, things have been great. Well there were a few little things but nothing serious and they had been going out for quite some time now. "Uh Stone..." Nikki said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Stone asked still keeping his eye on the dusty dirt road.

"Do you... uh, how do I put this, uh..., love me?" Nikki blushed very deeply when she asked him this.

Stone slammed on his brakes and turned to face Nikki. "Nikki why are you asking me this?" he said putting the car into park.

"I dunno," Nikki looked at Stone, holding his hand tightly. "It's just that I felt I needed to know..." she said.

Stone wrapped his arms around Nikki and looked down deeply into her eyes. "Of course I love you, I love you a lot..." he told her.

"I love you too," Nikki smiled and she closed her eyes. It wasn't that long after that when she felt Stone's lips press against hers and what started out as a small kiss, ended in a very passionate lip lock. When they broke from it Nikki gazed deeply into Stone's eyes."You're everything to me and I hope we're together forever," she told him.

Stone smiled and he put the car in drive and hit the gas peddle again as he drove the rest of the way to his friends house. "I'm sure we will be Nikki, nothing or nobody will ever come between us," he said.

When they reached the party, Stone got out of the car and walked over to the older side and opened the door for Nikki. He threw the keys in his pocket and he wrapped an arm around Nikki's shoulder as they walked into the party.

Music was blasting, people were making out just about anywhere. There were a bunch of people smoking, drinking, doing drugs and all sorts of other thing. "Woah, Stone maybe we should leave..." Nikki said looking at everyone.

"Nah babe, we just got here! Hey Rick!" Stone held Nikki's hand tightly as he dragged her over to the other side of the room."Hey Rick," he said when he reached his friend. "This is my girlfriend Nikki, Nikki hun, this is my best friend, Rick..." he said.

"Hey," Rick smiled.

"Hey," Nikki looked at Stone. "Stone... how long are we going to be here?" she asked.

"Oh come on babe, I thought you needed a night out?" Stone looked at Nikki and he grabbed two bottles of beer from the table and he popped off the stopper on one. "Here, drink this and chill out, I'll get you another one later," he smiled.

"No thanks," Nikki rejected the alcholic beverage.

"TAKE IT!" Stone raised his voice.

Nikki got scared and she grabbed the bottle of beer. She slowly took her first sip. She screwed up her face. Sure she had went drinking before but the alchol she had didn't taste this disgusting. Then Nikki slowly took another sip.

"Oh come on, you got to drink it faster than that!" Stone said tipping up the end up Nikki's beer bottle."Drink baby drink!" he laughed as he watched Nikki's face change in color.

"It's not funny Stone!" Nikki said.

Stone wrapped an arm around her. "Oh come on babe, chill out," he said. "Hurry up and finish that one I want you to have another," he said.

"But I don't want another beer, I want to go home," Nikki looked at Stone.

"Listen, we always does what you wants to do, I think it's my turn to pick what we does for just this one time," Stone said.

Nikki looked at him. Never did she let anyone tell her what to do but Stone started to make sense to her and she smiled. "Of course I'll stay, grab me another beer hun," she said.

"That's my girl," Stone said passing Nikki another beer and kissing her forehead. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Nikki told Stone as she smiling opening her second beer and she started to drink this one a bit faster this time. She wanted Stone to be happy and also she wanted to prove to Stone that she could drink, she knew that Stone thought she couldn't do it but she was going to prove to him that she was able to drink alchol.

---

Jonesy's body lay on the hospital bed, surrounded by nobody but a couple of doctors at the moment. Nobody else was aloud to see him while they done a check-up on him to see just how serious his condition was. What they found out wasn't good news at all. They went out into the family room to wait for his father and Jen's mother to arrive to tell them the story. Jen looked over at Caitlin. "Where's Nikki?" she asked.

"I think she went out to some party with Stone," Caitlin started to play with her blonde hair. "All she ever does now is think about herself, she doesn't care about Jonesy, she doesn't deserve friends like us," Caitlin said in a snobby tone.

"Well, I suppose so," Jen said. " Nikki has been acting kind of like a bitch lately," she said. "And she's not even here for Jonesy, plus, I can't believe she's still dating Stoneafter what he did to Jonesy, she shouldn't even be considered Jonesy's friend," she told Caitlin.

"I know, that's what I was saying!" Caitlin said. " I've never really liked her anyway," Caitlin said. "She wasn't cool enough for me..." she said.

"Excuse me? Jonesy's in there dying and all you can talk about is how Nikki wasn't cool enough for you? Call me crazy but maybe it's you and only you who cares about herself and not anyone else!" Jen raised her voice.

"You know that's not true!" Caitlin tried to defend herself but Jen knew Caitlin was lying. Caitlin was shallow, a slut, a bitch, a backstabber but over all that she was a good friend- well sometimes, most of the time Caitlin was normally pissing someone off in the group.

Wyatt entered the conversation. "Girls! Calm down! Jonesy's in there fighting for his life and all you guys can do is fight? What the hell is your problem!" he jumped up. throwing his arms in the air.

All eyes went on Wyatt and everyone shut up. "Okay then..." Jen blinked. "So quiet Wyatt lets loose," she said.

"Well somebody had to shut the two of you up," Wyatt sat back down taking a sip from a coffee.

"Whoa... excuse me?" Jen placed a hand on her chest. " But somebody had to tell Caitlin off..." Jen said.

"Yeah well someone should tell you off! Your step-brother is in there and he could very well die and all you care about is trying to start an arguement, geesh, sometimes Jen you really piss me off!" Wyatt yelled. He angerly got up and left the room.

Jude, who had been quiet the whole time looked around the room. He was spaced out as usual and he just looked over at Jen. "Dudes, aren't you going to try to get him to come back?" he asked.

"No, I'm starting here to wait for my mom and Mr. Garcia, I need to be with them but you can go and chase after Wyatt," Jen said. "It would actually be good, please Jude" Jen looked at Jude and smiled. "I know you'll do it,"

Jude smiled at Jen. "Of course Jen," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything for my best dudette," he smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. "Catch ya later," he smiled and he left the room.

"Whoa... Jen... what is going on?" Caitlin got up and looked at Jen.

"That is none of your business," Jen narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, it's not like you never poke your noise where it don't belong!" Caitlin raised her voice.

"Will you shut up we're in a hospital... and I'll tell you later, right now I'm far too worried about Jonesy, okay?" Jen looked at Caitlin.

"Oh, alright," Caitlin said sitting down. Jen sat back down next to Caitlin and they both continued to wait for Jen's mom and Jonesy's dad to arrive.

---

"Oh Stone, you're so damn funny!" Nikki's voice was loud and obnoxious. She started to laugh extremely loud and she continued to drink her tenth beer. "Oh my God... let's go upstairs I so... don't... wanna... stay down here," she said in a lower voice as she winked at Stone. She put a hand on his leg and she smiled at him. She pressed her lips against his and she let her tongue slide into his mouth, finding her way to his tongue she smiled as she deepened the kiss. Feeling the need for air they broke the kiss and they gazed into each others eyes.

"So, do ya wanna go up to a bedroom then?" Stone grinned.

"Oh yeah..." Nikki smiled. She soon felt Stone's arms wrap around her body and he lifted her up into the air and he brought her upstairs to a spare bedroom that he usually slept in when he slept over at this house. Stone opened the door and he shut it behind them and locked it as well. He slowly walked across the room and gently placed Nikki on the bed and he kissed her very passionately. "Nikki...you're mine!" he smiled evily and he looked deeply into her eyes. Apparently, Nikki had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't be in her right mind because even the Nikki that bwas dating Stone wouldn't think about acting the way that she was right now but alchol changes your personality, it changes everything about you. When you're under the influence of alchol, there's no telling what the hell you'll do...

_**OMG! I actually updated with a sucky chapter! Oh well... at least it's an update, right? I'm so sorry that I'm so slack lately but I don't know why... my poppy recently died, I was rcently in the hospital (three times) and with school and the stress of everything else... yeah but I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can. Okay? bye bye. Loves ya all! xoxoxoxo**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Cold As Ice"**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

"Oh my Lord!" Nikki Wong woke up the next morning to find that she was naked as well as her boyfriend Stone. Nikki was sweaty and he shortish purple hair was messy as well. Nikki grabbed a blanket and jumped out of the bed. "What the hell?" she scanned the room for her clothes and she quickly grabbed them and she ran out to the bathroom and quickly got dressed and left the house. She couldn't believe that she had actually had sex with Stone and she couldn't remember anything about it. It wasn't like it was the first time Nikki had _done it_ because she had already lost her virginity to Jonesy while the two of them were dating but still, it borthered Nikki to know that something happened while she was drunk and she was scared. She couldn't remember anything at all. Nikki slowly walked down the street that led to her house. She hugged herself tightly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why did I go to that party?" she asked herself. She arrived home and when she opened the front door she found her mother in a very raging state.

"NIKKI WONG! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?" Mrs. Wong screamed at her daughter. "Jonesy Garcia is in the hospital and you've been out the whole bloody night! I know you weren't at the hospital, I was talking to Jen, she said you went off somewhere with your boyfriend Stone... Nikki! Jonesy's dying and you've been friends with him for a very long time and he gets hurt and put in the hospital and you go off with your boyfriend!" Nikki mother glared at her daughter and she folded her arms across her chest. "I advice you to go and spend time with your friends," she said.

"What...? Jonesy's dying?" Nikki said slowly. She was confused. She totally forgot about the whole 'accident' from the day before. "Oh my Lord, that's right... Jonesy was hurt... how bad is he? Is he going to be okay? Mom! What do you know?" Nikki looked at her mother.

"All Jen told me is that it's very serious and that she wants you to go to the hospital as soon as possible. Jen sounded extremely upset on the phone, so I advice you to get over there as soon as possible," Mrs. Wong explained to her daughter. "Wash up and I'll bring you over right away," she told her daughter.

Nikki ran upstairs and quickly got ready. She totally forgot about her troubles and started to worry about Jonesy. Sure she had broke up with him but she still cared about him, a lot. Yeah, she did have another boyfriend but he couldn't replace Jonesy. Jonesy still had a special place in her heart, nothing could change that, after all, they were still friends. But there was something else as well, something more. "How could I be so cold?" Nikki asked herself while grabbing her jacket and walking out her bedroom door. "How could I go off with Stone when Jonesy was hurt like that? What kind of friend am I?" Nikki slowly walked down the chestnut stairs in her house and she ran out the front door. Her mother was already waiting in the family car.

"You ready?" Mrs. Wong asked Nikki when she sat down in the front seat beside her.

"Well, obviously!" Nikki said."And can you please hurry, I need to be there with Jonesy as soon as possible," she told her mother.

As Nikki's mother pulled out of the driveway she started a conversation with her daughter involving how she felt about Jonesy and what was going on with Stone. "So Nikki," Mrs. Wong began. " How's things with you and Stone? I thought you was still in love with Jonesy..." he mother blabbered on.

"Mom, I was never in love with anybody," Nikki said but she didn't sound too reasurring at all. " And Stone and I just recently started dating but we well, I am actually having second thoughts, I am confused about my feelings for Jonesy and... what the hell am I doing? I never open up to my parents! Never!" Nikki looked out the window.

"But Nikki, I like it when you open up to me," Mrs. Wong smiled.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like opening up to you, okay?" Nikki rolled her eyes and shifted her body fully back it her seat. "And could you please hurry up?" she snapped.

Shocked at Nikki's response, Mrs. Wong just pushed harder on the gas, speeding up the car as the went down the street. Nikki was Nikki, and nothing was going to change her, ever. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital after that. Nikki quickly got out of the car without saying one word to her mother and she ran into the hospital and upstairs to the main desk there. It was there that she asked where Jonesy was and she quickly went down to the family room to talk to Jen first, although deep inside she would rather see Jonesy first but she needed to know and explain what happened.

Nikki lightly knocked on the door to the family room. "Jen... anybody?" Nikki said a very low voice. "Is there anybody in there?" she asked.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very upset Jen. "Oh Nikki!" Jen flung her arms around her. "I don't know what the hell took you so long but I am not going to argue, Jonesy needs you, I just know it!" she told Nikki.

"What's- what's wrong?" Nikki looked at Jen. " Is Jonesy going to be okay?" Nikki looked at Jen deeply in her eyes.

"Nikki, I don't... I don't know," Jen studdered with her words, tears started to escape from her eyes. "The doctors don't even know, Jonesy is really, really hurt! And it's all Stone's fault!" Jen started to get really upset.

"What? Maybe if Jonesy didn't try to hit on me so much, Stone wouldn't of had to kick his ass," Nikki started to get mad again now. Her feelings of worry started to fade. " I shouldn't be here by Jonesy's side anyway, I should be with Stone... with someone who cares about me, unlike you and Jonesy!" Nikki glared at Jen.

"What do you mean? I do care about you!" Jen looked at Nikki. "And so does Jonesy, a lot!" Jen placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"What the hell do you mean that Jonesy cares about me?" Nikki glared at Jen grabbing her hand and removing it from her shoulder. "I know Jonesy said I was just a phase! And it hurt me Jen! Why do you think I moved on to another guy... I can't stand the fact that I meant nothing to Jonesy!" A few tears slowly started to form in Nikki's small brown eyes but she wiped them away. "After everything Jonesy and I went through, he goes behind my back and tells the guys that I was just a phase?" Nikki looked at Jen deeply in the eyes.

Jen could tell that Nikki was deeply hurt inside but she was trying to hide it but even Nikki Wong couldn;t hide her true feelings when it came to Jonesy's Garcia. Jen tucked her brown hair behind her ears and looked at Nikki. "Listen Nik," Jen started to explain. "I know for a fact that Jonesy still cares about you... and you know what he's like, he only said that to hide his feelings," Jen smiled. "You know what his over sized male ego is like, he can't let the guys know he's still not over a girl who dumped him... most guys are like that and Jonesy, well you know Jonesy better than any of us," Jen said.

Nikki stopped to think for a minute as she slid her hands in her side pcokets of her cargos. "Yeah... I guess that makes sense," Nikki said moving her eyes around while scanning the room. "But it just hurt to know that Jonesy said those words and he's always with other girls, how am I suppose to know how Jonesy really feels?" Nikki looked at Jen.

Jen smiled. It this was about a year ago Jen would of did anything in her power to keep Nikki and Jonesy apart but since then Jen have matured and come to realize that her step-brother was meant to be with Nikki. It was really obvious and they were so cute and happy together- how could anybody not support the two of them together? "Nikki, just look into Jonesy's eyes... you'll find the answer there. Can't you tell that he's jealous of Stone? And now Stone put him in the hospital! Don't you think that's a little rude for your boyfriend to hurt one of your best friends like that? Even if he is your ex?" Jen cocked up an eyebrow.

Nikki just gave Jen a strange look. "Well, I don't know and I don't care. Stone is my boyfriend now and Jonesy isn't! Jonesy's my past and Stone is my present and hopefully my future... I don't know what the hell I'm doing here if all you're going to do is complain about my boyfriend," Nikki said in a mad but low voice. She knew better than to freak out in a hospital unlike some people. "I'm going now to be with my boyfriend..." Nikki turned to leave the room but Jen grabbed her by the shoulder. "What?" Nikki narrowed her eyebrows.

"Jonesy wants you here... he needs you here," Jen pleaded. "You're not going to leave him, are you? Aren't you his friend?" Jen looked at Nikki.

"I'm leaving," Nikki pulled away from Jen, and with that she angerly left the hospital and she pulled out her cellphone when she got outside and she called Stone to come and pick her up. Stone told Nikki that he would be about half an hour so that gave Nikki time to go pick up something, a certain test that she would have to take before talking to Stone about what had happened the previous night. Nikk went and purchased what she had to and she went to a nearby public washroom and followed the instructions and narvously waited for results of the pregnancy test. When she heard the little bleeper go off she slowly looked down at the item that she held in her shaking hands. "Oh God no... this can't be... I'm not even... graduated... I'm pregnant... by Stone," Tears fell from Nikki's eyes as she slowly fell to the floor on her weak knees. "I have to tell him but how... and will he leave me? What's he going to say?" Nikki started to talk to herself and she started to get really frantic. She slowly got up and left the washroom stall and washed her hands in a sink and she walked out to the main entrance and there she found Stone stood outside of his car having a smoke.

"Nikki, there you are!" Stone walked over to Nikki and hugged her tightly. "Where have you been?" he asked her throing his cigarette down on the ground and putting it out with his shoe.

"The bathroom," Nikki started to shake and Stone noticed this so her hugged her tightly. "Oh hun, what's wrong?" he asked her with a great deal of concern.

Nikki looked up in Stone's eyes. "Stone, I'm scared to tell you this... but I have some news," Nikki looked down at the ground and then back up at Stone. "But I'm... oh God, I can't do this," Nikki's eyes built up with tears. "Oh God..." she whrispered. "Stone, I'm... pregnant," Nikki blurted out.

Stone pulled away and his concerned eyes felt up with anger and shock. "You're what?" he narrowed his brown eyesbrows. "Nikki Wong, please tell me that you didn't just tell me what I thought I just heard..." Stone looked at her.

"Stone... I'm pregnant... I know this is soon but after last night and I know that we had sex a few nights ago as well but... but... today I took this pregnancy test and I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant..." Nikki's water eyes looked up at Stone. "You're not mad... are you?" she asked him.

"Mad?" Stone looked at Nikki. "Of course I am! You're suppose to the responsable one and provide protection for us when we have sex!" Stone yelled at Nikki. "It's your job to do so!" he pointed at Nikki.

"Excuse me?" Nikki exclaimed. "But it's just as much your fault as it is mine that I'm pregnant and it's also your responsability to use protection, not only mine!" Nikki grabbed Stone's arm. "Stone we're going to have a baby!" Nikki looked at him.

"Oh no we are not! You're going to get rid of that child... there is no way in this world that I am going to be a father at this age," Stone looked at Nikki.

"OH MY LORD!" Nikki was really pissed of now. "YOU DID NOT JUST ASK ME TO HAVE AN ABORTION DID YOU!" she exclaimed. "Stone?" Nikki cocked up a pierced eyebrow.

"Listen Nikki, I can't be with you if you're going to have this child... it's not what I want," Stone glared. "I don't want to be with a girl like you, besides, all the others girls that I've slept with recently... at least they take responsability and are on birth control all the time!" he yelled.

"How recent?" Nikki looked at Stone and glared at him. "Stone have you been cheating on me?" Nikki started to get suspicous. "Stone?" she repeated his name.

Stone looked at Nikki nervously. "Nikki, listen... I er... Nikki... I," Stone raked one of his hands through his long greasy hair. "I..."

"You're cheating on me?" Nikki looked at Stone. "Oh my Lord Stone... please tell me that you're not!" Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"I can't because I am," Stone said bluntly. "But I don't care anyway, I don't need to be with a girl like you when I can be with any girl that I want," he grinned in an evil perved way.

"Only with sluts that will sleep with anyone," Nikki glared. "I can't believe I let a jackass like you get me pregnant, I can't believe I ignored Jonesy because of you... I can't believe I ever even liked you... at all, you know what Stone... I don't ever want to see you're face ever again!" Nikki yelled.

"Yeah well, fine! I don't give a shit!" Stone yelled at Nikki. "I only used you anyway, I never really liked you... you're such an ugly little bitch, not really even worth using but I guess it was fun while it lasted... actually it wasn't... I guess I just pityed you for some bizarre reason, well, I'm glad that it's over between us now! Bye!" Stone left Nikki there and got back into his car and drove off, abandoning Nikki and what they once had.

"Damn you Stone..." Nikki whrispered. "How could you leave me?" Tears rolled down Nikki face but she whipped them away. "No," she told herself. "He's not worth your tears,". Nikki knew this wasn't like her but her life was completely different now and she started to show her weaker side, Nikki could no longer hold up the rebel-tough-girl attitude, she had to release her pain. She decided to walk home by herself instead of calling her mother to come and pick her up, she really needed to think.

Jonesy Garcia slowly opened up his brown eyes to find his father, his step-mother and Jen all looking at him with great concern. "Jonesy-boy you're awake," his father exclaimed. "How are you doing today?" he asked.

Jonesy scanned the room in search for another person but sadly he didn't find her. "Where's Nikki?" he asked looking up at Jen. Jen just looked at Jonesy but couldn't give him an answer. "Jen?" Jonesy looked at her. After a few more minutes of silence Jonesy understood why Jen never answered him. "Jen, where is she?" he asked.

Jen looked down at the floor. "Listen Jonesy, that's not important right now," she said. "You need to get some rest," Jen looked at Jonesy and smiled weakly.

"No! Tell me where she is damnit!" Jonesy glared at Jen. "She's with Stone isn't she?" Jonesy looked at Jen again who just looked at him with great concern. "I knew it, Nikki doesn't give a shit what happens to me, all she cares about is her new boyfriend Stone now. She would probably laugh if I got killed... my Lord, I can't believe she didn't even come to see me," Jonesy's eyes started to feel up with tears. "I thought I was still at least her friend," she said.

"Oh Jonesy, Nikki was here but she left a while ago," Jen said looking at her step-brother. Jen walked over to Jonesy's side and held his hand. "Jonesy she cares about you deep down inside, I know it..." Jen looked at him.

"Jonesy pulled his hand out of Jen's grip. "Shut up Jen, I don't need your lies or your pity. I know Nikki's over me and that she hates me now. She thinks that everything between us doesn't mean a thing anymore, she told me we did have something special but apparently that's not enough for her to have to actually care about me," Jonesy snapped.

Jen just looked at him. She didn't give him any saucy remarks back because she knew the pressure and stress that he was under. "Jonesy..." she said slowly. "Nikki does care she's just going through a ... phase right now," Jen told Jonesy.

Jen's mother smiled at her an dplaced a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should give Jonesy and his father soem time alone," she told her daughter.

"Yeah," Jen smiled at Jonesy. "I'll be back to talk to you later Jonesy," she smiled. "Step-bro," she gave Jonesy a quick hug and slowly left the room with her mother.

As soon as the door clicked shut Jonesy looked up at his father. "Dad... I can't believe Stone beat me up like this at the hockey game," Jonesy said. "I mean I can take the pain but he kind of overreacted," Jonesy said.

"I know, I heard and I'm sorry for not being there for you right away but I was out on a business trip but as soon as Jen called me, I got here as soon as I could. But why did Stone act this way? Did anything happen between you and Nikki recently?" Mr.Garcia asked his son.

"Well, I don't know. Nikki and I spend a lot of time together and we was recently talking about our break-up and we shared a very close moment," Jonesy looked up at his father as his sat up in the hospital bed.

"How close?" Mr. Garcia grinned at his son.

"We kissed on the lips but just for a couple of seconds though and Stone walked in just as we pulled apart, he didn't see the kiss though but he is highly suspicious of us though," Jonesy smiled. "I guess I just can't keep myself away from Nikki," Jonesy's smile turned to a frown. "But I can't understand why she isn't here with me right now,"

"It'll be okay Jonesy, I'm sure you and Nikki will work everything out. I've seen the two of you together and I simply do believe that she's not the type of girl to run away from my son who just happens to be a real stud, right?" Mr. Garcia smiled. He was a lot like Jonesy for the whole stud thing. "Nobody can resist the Garcia charm!" he grinned.

Jonesy smiled."That's true," he said.

It was just a few days later when Jonesy was released from the hospital and on his way out he ran into a girl that was shorter than him but taller than Nikki. She had long light brown hair and big brown puppy dog eyes. She was wearing a jean shirt and a powder blue tank-top. She had white heels on and to top it off she had the perfect amount of make-up on to bring on her beautiful features on her smiling face. "Oh sorry," the girl said in a polite voice.

Jonesy smiled. "Oh it's okay," he said. "I wasn't looking where I was going," he looked at the girl. She looked to be about his age but Jonesy decided to keep his cool instead of going in full-flirt mood everytime he did when he saw a "hot chick".

When the girl looked up into Jonesy's face her brown eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry but I have got to say it... you are completely goreous! What's your name?" the girl started to freak out.

"Jonesy," Jonesy smiled. "And yours is?" he asked.

"Christina," she smiled. "I don't mean to be too forward or anything but do you want to go out tonight, maybe like so that we can get to know each other better?" she asked Jonesy.

Jonesy smiled and thought for a moment. "Well... I think that sounds great," he smiled.

Christina took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and wrote down her phone number and address on it. "Okay pick me up around say... seven," she smiled. "I can't wait," she said.

Jonesy smiled as he watched Christina leave ahead of him. Jonesy went out to the entrance and met up with his father. "I have to go home and get ready... I have a date tonight," he grinned his sexy grin.

"Way to go J-man, that's my son, following in my foot steps," Mr. Garcia smiled. "Well let's go," he said.

That evening Jonesy was finishing getting ready to go get Christina, he had a nice pair of dark jeans on and a red Nike shirt. He put on some adidas colone and he did his hair nicely and he grabbed his walet and went out to pick up some roses before he went to get Christina. He was really excited about this date because he had been thinking a lot lately and he was finally starting to understand why he had gotten dumped so many times and he knew what not to do on this date. Although he was only talking to Christina for about five minutes he felt a connection with her and Nikki slowly started to drift out of his mind ... and his heart.

_**Well, I'm sorry if it sucked... but I tried my best and at least I got an update in. Well, I have tomorrow off so I'll try my best to get some more writing in. Hope you enjoyed. That's all for now. xoxo.**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Cold As Ice"**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**DC: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

**Nikki's POV**

I'm still in shock. I've went to the hospital and I know now that I am pregnant for sure but for some strange reason the doctor told me I was a month along, but I didn't think that was even possible, Stone and I didn't have any sexual intercourse what-so-ever for the first time until a few weeks ago. It's rather confusing but I think the doctors just made a mistake. It's possible, nobody's perfect.

I really miss Stone though. I'm not taking the break-up with Stone so easy, I'm alone and I barely spend any time with my friends what-so-ever. I spoke to Jen and Wyatt maybe once since last week but Wyatt seems to be the only one who understands me lately but even our last conversation didn't end on a light note.

_**Flashback**_

_"Nikki, I think you should talk to Jonesy about everything, you need to tell him that you still care," Wyatt placed a caring hand on my shoulder. He smiled at me. "I don't want to see my two best friends drift apart from each other when I know that they belong together," he told me._

_"But Wyatt, you know that what Jonesy and I had is a thing in the past. Besides all he considers me is a phase anyway so why should I want anything to do with him?" I cocked up an eyebrow. _

_"Because you know what Jonesy's like, he's only trying to hide his feelings and I know that you're trying to hide yours too but I know that you still love him, Nikki, don't walk away from him, you have to make things right," Wyatt told me._

_"Listen Wyatt," I started to get pissed off. "I don't need you or anybody else telling me what to do with my life. I can do whatever I want to, okay?" I glared at him. Okay, so I started to act like a bitch, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand having anybody putting their nose into mine and Jonesy's business._

_"Fine then Nikki, if you want to be that way then don't talk to me, alright?" Wyatt glared at me and then he left me at my locker, all by myself. Everybody's leaving me alone a lot lately, so I'm getting pretty used to it._

_**End Flashback**_

It was sunny out so I decided to go out for a walk to think. I haven't told my mother about anything yet. I'm afriad of what she'll do. Nobody knows except for Stone who haven't contacted me or anything. He left the city and went somewhere, I called his place the other day and his mother told me he moved out... he must really not want to have anything to do with me or this child that I am carrying. I've changed a lot over the past week, I have to change, I'm going to be a mother and I can't be some teenager that acts like a teenager... I have to be an adult now. I know that and I am going to try my best even though I know that I won't have anyone by my side.

_**Jonesy's POV**_

Christina and I have been dating for about a week now and she isn't the type of chick that I aspected her to be, I really like her and she has been great to me and my friends. Our first date went extremely well and we've went out every night since then. I guess you could consider us boyfriend and girlfriend now. I'll never forget that night of our first date and our first kiss.

_**Flashback**_

_I drove out to the flower shop to pick up the roses I had ordered for Christina and then I drove over to her house. Well let me tell you, she wasn't dressed like the girl I met at the hospital, she was wearing baggu jeans and a red hoodie with the word, "Rebel" wrote in black letters on it... it never borthered me that she never even put make-up on either, she was beautiful just the way she looked but why would she look so different at the hospital? "Here Christina," I smiled holding out the roses I had brought for her._

_I saw a small smile creep upon Christina's face. "Thanks Jonesy, just let me put them in some water and we can be on our way," she told me going into the kitchen and she filled a vase full of water and carefully put the roses in it. She soon returned and as we were walking out the door she grabbed a hold of my chest and hugged me tightly._

_I'll admit I was a little shocked at first but I wrapped my arms around her and I looked down at her and smiled. "So, I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything but today when I meant you, you was all dressed up like a girly girl and now you see more like a punk?" I said._

_"Oh?" Christina smiled. "You see, acting is my dream, my life and I'm always going around acting as someone I'm not. It's not that I'm afriad of being myself but it's just that I love to act and I'm practicing because I know someday if I keep on trying hard I'll be able to make my dream come true," she smiled._

_"Oh that's pretty cool," I smiled. "So, who are you today?" I asked._

_"Myself," Christina grinned. _

_"I think that it suits you... I really just feel comfortable around you and I don't know, I'm just glad... I barely know you but yet I feel like I've known you my whole life," I tell her._

_"Yeah, so listen, I was wondering did you want to go out to that dinner Theatre tonight? I love watching plays and they have an awesome Romantic-Comedy-Horror play going on... and we get to eat dinner there too. I think it would be really fun," Chritina looked at me._

_I smiled and nodded. "Sure anything you want," I told her and with that we walked out to my car hand in hand._

_**End Flashback**_

I really think that this is great, my life is going so much. I still have troubles with my back sometimes but I'm getting along just fine. I have Christina and my friends but I don't have Nikki. Sadly, it's getting to the point where I don't care that she's not in my life anymore, she's been acting like a real bitch and ignoring me ever since she started dated Stone but rumour has it that Stone left her and took off out of town. I know I should be there for her but after her betraying me the way she did I just didn't really want to go and see her.

_**Normal POV**_

Jonesy was just getting ready to leave his house to go out for a walk. He was going over to Christina's and he didn't quite feel like taking his car that day. It was really nice out and Jonesy loved it outside, he always did when he was growing up. As he slowly walked down on the sidewalk on the side of the street he was looked up and he saw someone very familar sat down on a bench in a small park just off in the distance. Jonesy's slow walk turned into a jog as he went up to the park and looked in and there he saw Nikki Wong looking at the ground. It appeared that she was crying. "I know I shouldn't but..." he said quietly to himself but he opened the gate and walked in and walked straight over to the bench. "Hey..." Jonesy said looking down at Nikki.

A shocked Nikki looked up at Jonesy. Tears in her eyes, she was really upset and hurt. She had been thinking about Stone that whole afternoon and Jonesy as well. "Jonesy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on my way to---" Jonesy stopped and looked at the ground and then back up at a very upset Nikki. "I was out for a walk and I saw you in here so I came in," he stopped. "You're crying... Nikki, what's wrong?" he asked.

Nikki started to shake and she held her stomach gently. "Nothing," she said. "I just don't know! I have nobody in my life anymore!" she started to yell.

"Well don't yell at me about it! It's not my fault that you weren't there for me when your stupid boyfriend hurt me! And it's not my fault that he left you!" Jonesy yelled at Nikki.

That was it. Jonesy yelling at her about Stone leaving her and not even caring about it really hurt Nikki. She held her hand up and slapped him across the face. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE YOU REALLY LOVE, LEAVE YOU AND BREAK YOUR HEART TO BE WITH A DIFFERENT PERSON?" she yelled at Jonesy.

"YEAH I DO ACTUALLY!" Jonesy snapped. "YOU LEFT ME AND WENT OFF WITH OTHER GUYS AND YOU BROKE MY HEART! AND I TRUELY DID LOVE YOU BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I DON"T HAVE A SWEET CLUE WHY I EVER DID!" Jonesy glared. That's when Jonesy turned around and left Nikki there in the park, all by herself.

_**It was a short chapter and really sucky but I felt that's where I wanted to leave it to. So I'll try to update soon...:) That's all for now!**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Cold As Ice"**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**DC: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

There's kind of, sort of, more swearing in here than usual, nothing too big though, just in some serious scenes, like the first one... so you've been warned... not like anyone really cares though, lol

Nikki's eyes continued to release tears. Her tears rolled down her face and down onto the ground. She couldn't believe what Jonesy had just said to her. Nikki hugged her chest tightly and looked down at the ground. "How stupid was I?" she asked herself looking at her stomach that was covered with her white tank top. She looked back up to Jonesy who's back was turned against her and he was slowly walking out of the park. "JONESY I'M PREGNANT!" Nikki burst out.

Jonesy quickly turned around and his chocolate brown eyes widen. "You're what?" he said in a shocked voice as he slowly walked back towards Nikki.

"Pregnant, you know, I'm going to have a baby," Nikki looked up at him.

" I know what pregnant means," Jonesy looked at Nikki. "But Stone got you pregnant? Is that why that fucken bastard left you?" he raised his voice.

Nikki looked at Jonesy and frowned and she looked down to the ground. "He told me it was my fault and that I was the one who was suppose to use protection and that it was my job, he blamed everything on me and he dumped me and the next thing I know he's left the city to be with some other girl..." Nikki fell to her knees. "I am such a stupid loser," she held her face in her hands and let he weak side show. There was no use in trying to hide the fact that she was upset. Afterall, she was pregnant and she was going to experience very many mood swings.

Jonesy knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly with one arm while gently stroking Nikki's hair with his other hand. "Nikki... you're not stupid... everybody makes mistakes and Stone well he was your mistake. You deserved better than him, he should of never left you but he did," Jonesy stopped and brought his hands down to Nikki's face and he cupped her face with them. Bringing her face up a little bit so that their eyes connected. "I would of never did that if I found out that you was pregnant with my child but the thing is your not, Stone's the father but I'm still here for you and I'm willing to forgive you," he said.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Jonesy and buried her face in his chest. "Oh Jonesy, I'm just so scared about having this baby, I don't know what I am going to do," she told him."I thought I would be alone... but as long as I have you and the gang by my side I know that I can get through anything," she smiled.

Jonesy stood up and helped Nikki up. "Come on, I'll walk you home," Jonesy said. He had completely forgotten about Christina. _Oh shit. Now what the hell am I suppose to do?_ Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Uh, sit down on the bench for a minute," he said helping her on the bench. "I have to make a phone call," he said walking over a little distance and he took out his black cell phone and quickly dialed Christina's number and he turned away from Nikki. "Oh Hi, listen I wouldn't be there as soon as I thought because I ran into Nikki and I have to take her home... it's kind of serious, but I'll be there as soon as I can...yes,... me too, bye!" he clipped his cell phone and he turned back to face Nikki. "I'll bring you home now," he said walking back over to her.

"Okay," Nikki looked at Jonesy strangely. It was obvious that he didn't call his mom. And why did he walk away to make the call, it was obvious he didn't want Nikki to know what was going on. "So Jonesy, how have you been the past week? Actually since I started acting like a bitch while I was with Stone. I have to admit I did ignore you while I was with him," she looked at Jonesy. "And I regret it because you mean more to me than him anyway," she smiled as they started to walk out of the park and back down the street towards Nikki's which was about a thirty minute walk.

"It's okay..." Jonesy looked down at Nikki and gazed into her eyes. "We all make mistakes," he said. _But at least with every girlfriend I've had, I never did ignore Nikki... did I?_ he thought quietly to himself.

"Jonesy," Nikki said in a serious voice. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"That doesn't really give me a choice, now does it?" Jonesy laughed. "But of course you can, you know that,"

"Do we still have a bound?" Nikki asked. "I mean like do you still feel like there's something between us?" she looked up at him and smiled. "You know that **_special _**something?" she held Jonesy's hand. "Because I do," she said. Nikki hugged Jonesy's tightly and started to rub his neck and chest. "I'm so stupid for ever letting you go..."

Jonesy blushed and started to get nervous. He was never able to turn Nikki down. How could he? But he had a girlfriend! He was with Christina. Nikki never even knew anything about her at all and now she was coming on to Jonesy... this was going to get pretty messed up. Jonesy just wrapped an arm around Nikki and smiled. "So Nikki..." he said smiling.

"Uh my question?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow still cuddling into Jonesy.

"I...er..." Jonesy looked down into Nikki's eyes and he got so lost. He slowly closed his and lended down.

Nikki smiled as she closed hers and waited for Jonesy's lips to meet hers but they never. Their little 'moment' was interupted by someone yelling at them. Well, they was actually yelling at Jonesy. "JONESY GARCIA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" It was a raging Christina. Yes, Jonesy's girlfriend. "Jonesy I didn't think you'd be like trying to kiss another girl behind my back!" she walked up to him.

"Christina... I... listen, it was nothing, I was just so lost in the moment, Nikki and I... we're... we're..." Jonesy looked at Nikki. How could he put this in a way that wouldn't hurt either one of them? "Nikki and I are close and we have something special and I'm sorry I guess I got carried away... I didn't mean to do anything behind your back, I swear!" Jonesy looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"I believe you," Christina smiled but she narrowed her eyes as she looked at Nikki. "And what the fuck do you think you're doing trying to get a kiss off of my sexy boyfriend, huh?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Nikki looked at Jonesy. "You have a girlfriend?" Nikki felt like crying but she held it in. "Well Jonesy if you told me that you dumbass I would of never came on to you," she looked at Christina. "Trust me... he's... um... what's the word, he can be... stupid on times," she said.

"HEY!" Jonesy yelled.

Christina laughed. "Oh, I know," she looked at Nikki. "So... I heard that your boyfriend dumped you and left town, I would of kicked his ass," she said. "And I'm sorry for freaking out at you, I just don't want to lose Jonesy," she said. "He's the only person who truely cares about me,"

"What do you mean?" Nikki looked at her.

"Why don't we go out somewhere to get to know each other better while we sent Jonesy home?" Christina suggested.

Nikki laughed. "Leaving him out of it?" Nikki asked. "Sounds good to me, we can always meet up with him later on anyway," she looked at Jonesy. "Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to go over to Wyatt's anyway," Jonesy said. "His girlfriend just broke up with him and I'm sure he could use some comforting..." he said.

"What?" Nikki's eyes widened. "Is... Wyatt okay?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know, I'll let you know later on," Jonesy said.

Christina walked over to Jonesy and connected their lips. Nikki's heart sank and shattered into a million pieces. She started to get sick but she could not let anybody know about this. She didn't want Jonesy to know how badly she wanted them back together and she most definately couldn't let Christina know. Another secret that Nikki held was the fact that there was a chance that the baby growing inside of her could be Jonesy's. What if it was? Geez, everything would definately be in a complete mess then.

Jonesy smiled as he broke the kiss. "I'll see you later," he said. "Bye Nikki," he said to Nikki and he left.

Christina walked over to Nikki."So why don't we go out to some cafe or something and just talk because I swear I'd rather talk to a girl than Jonesy sometimes and that Caitlin missy gets right to me... too preppy and cuddly and Jen she's too nosey and... oh wait, I'm sorry aren't they your best friends?" Christina asked.

"Yeah but I still say the same things about them," Nikki told Christina.

Christina laughed."Maybe Jonesy actually does have sensible friends after all," she said.

Nikki just looked at Christina and smiled. What else could she do? She couldn't rip Christina's head off for being Jonesy's girlfriend. Even though her she wished that she could but she had to play nice. She had to be friends with her or she knew that there was a chance that she could end up losing Jonesy altogether and she really needed Jonesy by her side. "So Christina..." Nikki started a conversation when they found a cafe. "What's life like for you? You know besides for Jonesy?" she asked.

"Oh..." Christina looked down, he big chcolate eyes started to get watery. "I have no life other than Jonesy. My family hates me because I want to be an actor instead of a nurse like they want me to be... they are always drunk and well now my father is in jail because he abused me and my mother is always blaming me for everything..." Christina looked at Nikki. "I can trust you right?" she asked.

"You should of asked that before spilling out your feelings to me," Nikki said. "But yes you can trust me," Nikki said. "And I'm sorry, life must be hard for you, don't you have any friends besides for Jonesy and well his friends?" she asked.

"My friends all ditched me because I didn't want to do drugs..." Christina said. "I wasn't going to fuck up my life just so some people would like me, if they was my true friends they would of stayed by my side no matter what," she looked at Nikki.

"I got to agree with you there," Nikki folded her arms across her chest. "Although my friends are really annoying, they are always there for me. Especially Jonesy, he's been there for me more than anyone."

"Really?" Christina eyed Nikki. "You and Jonesy? There seems to be a story here," she said. "I've heard Jonesy mention your name a million times..." she smiled.

Nikki blushed."Jonesy and I used to... date and we've always been close and that. I guess you could say we've always had a... special something, I don't know what to say about it now though," she explained to Christina.

"Oh," Christina said."Well, why don't we get something to drink and then go back to Jonesy's for a while to watch some movies or something," she suggested.

Nikki thought for a moment. For sure Jonesy would be making out with Christina and they would be cuddled together during the movie while she was sat down all by herself. "Well sure," Nikki said."I'm sure Wyatt will be there too anyway," she said.

"That's great! You just got dumped and so did Wyatt! It can be like a double date!" Christina smiled.

Nikki smiled weakly. A double date? As if in her on a date with Wyatt? Somehow it didn't sound that bad but she knew deep in her heart she loved Jonesy, damnit, there was a chance that she was pregnant with his child . "Sure..." she said in an unsure voice.

That evening it started to cool off as Nikki and Christina slowly walked over to Jonesy's and spoke about just anything that popped into their heads. "I think I'll call Jonesy and let him know that we are coming over," Christina pulled put her blue and red cell phone and dialed Jonesy's number. "Hey Hun. Listen Nikki and I are on our way over... I was thinking that we could all probably watch some movies... Wyatt's there too? That's great! Everyone else is coming... okay cool. See you soon, Love you!" Christina looked at Nikki and smiled. "Yup, Wyatt's there..." she said. "And the rest of the gang is coming too," she told Nikki.

"Great," Nikki cracked a smile. She was really not looking forward to tonight. For sure Jen was going to tell her off about how she have been acting lately and having to go through watching Jonesy suck face with Christina was just going to break her heart. Sure, Christina seemed like a pretty cool chick but Nikki loved Jonesy and she just couldn't bare to see him with another girl. It just wasn't fair but then again Nikki did dump Jonesy and he did make many attempts at trying to get her back but she turned him down so many times and now she felt like kicking her own ass for doing so.

They slowly walked into Jonesy's house and Jonesy greeted Christina with a passionate kiss while Jen greeted Nikki by grabbing her by the arms and draggin her up to her bedroom. "So? You've decided to rejoin the group, huh?" Jen glared at Nikki.

"You don't even know what I've been through," Nikki snapped while gently touching her stomach.

"Oh what? When Stone was actually with you, you just had to go suck face or whatever with him instead of being by Jonesy's side when he was in the hospital because your boyfriend put him in there?" Jen looked at Nikki. "And so Stone dumps you- and you stay away from all of us except for like a few conversations... Nikki like grow up! You've avoided us far too long, it's time for you to take action and keep your friends before you lose them because with the way you've acted lately I'm surpirsed Jonesy doesn't hate your guts," she said.

"Yeah well that's not your decision or your business," Nikki glared at Jen. "And I've spoken with Jonesy about what happened and he forgives me and you know what? I didn't do one thing to you or anybody else... when I was heart-broken and left alone nobody else was by my side!" Nikki said.

"Yeah well it's not like we tried. You avoided us!" Jen snapped.

"Yeah well maybe you should of tried harder because with you, you'll do anything in your power to..." Nikki stopped."I can't do this, I don't want to fight it's not good for me or for the..." she shut up.

"For the what?" Jen cocked up an eyebrow.

Nikki looked at Jen. She had her brown hair up in a pony tail because it had been a long warm day. "Nothing..." Nikki snapped.

"Fine then, don't tell me if you don't want to but don't go getting all bitchy at me about it," Jen said. "And by the way Jonesy's new girlfriend is great and he loves her very, very much," Jen grinned evily.

"Really? Oh and did you hear about Lisa?" Nikki said referring to her cousin that Jude had a huge crush on the summer before. "She's moving out here and I am going to set them up," Nikki loved revenge, especially when she got it on Jen. She and Jen have been best friends for a long time but Jen really pissed her off a lot.

"You wouldn't dare..." Jen glared at Nikki."You know what Jude means to me!" she said.

"Oh but Jen, it might ruin the friendship..." Nikki said in a mocking tone. "Like you know... remember what you had preiviously said about Jonesy and I dating? Um?" she glared at Jen.

"Yeah well, that's different and besides I let you guys go out after," Jen said.

"Actually, us going out had nothing to do with you, it was a decision Jonesy and I had made on our own. Don't you even get it in your head that you had power over Jonesy and I because you never did!" Nikki told Jen.

"Okay, okay, can we stop this now?" Jen asked. "I don't want our reunion to be like this," she said.

"Reunion? Oh my Lord..." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Well, hey, what can I say, I did miss you," Jen said hugging Nikki.

Nikki slowly patted Jen on the back."Yeah, I've missed you too I guess..." Nikki smiled. "I've missed everyone..." she looked up at the ceiling. "So Christina... how serious is Jonesy with her?" she asked Jen.

"Well... pretty serious I guess... she's like the new you only I highly doubt she's replaced you in Jonesy's heart..." Jen said. "And Nikki?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow.

"You're not going to set up Jude with Lisa are you?" Jen asked.

" I would do it to you if I had to plot revenge on ya," Nikki told Jen.

" Really?" Jen laughed. "Anyway, let's go back downstairs, everybody's there," she said. "But just one more thing... are you sure you're okay with Jonesy and Christina," she said.

"Of course I am okay with them dating! It doesn't borther me at all," Nikki lied.

"Good, now lets go downstairs and watch some movies," Jen said.

They walked downstairs and they found Wyatt there waiting. "Hey Nikki," he smiled. "I'm glad you decided to come tonight," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Nikki smiled walking up to Wyatt and hugging him tightly. "I'm about you getting dumped again," she said.

"Yeah well, that's okay... I think that I'll be able to get through this break-up a lot easier," Wyatt smiled looking at Nikki and placing an arm around her. "Come on lets go watch a movie," he said.

That is why we're all here," Nikki laughed.

Wyatt smiled. "I've missed you so much Nik," he said."I'm glad you're back," "Me too Wyatt, me too," Nikki looked over and saw Jonesy and Christina kissing very passionately. She closed he eyes and started to shake again. She did that a lot lately, especially when she got nervous or upset.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm fine," Nikki lied looking at Wyatt. She smiled."I'm just thinking about Stone that's all," she said.

It didn't take long for Jonesy and Christina to join the group before they all walked down to the basement living room. Nikki tried to hardest not look at them or to even think that they were together but she couldn't help it. It was just like an itch on her back that wouldn't go away and the pain she felt inside was unbearable. Adding the fact that she was pregnant was hard too. Only two people knew besides for the doctors of course and that was Jonesy and Stone. Both thinking Stone was the father but with Nikki being the only one knowing that there was a possiblity that Jonesy was the father.

Nikki was sat by Wyatt on the couch, next to Wyatt was Caitlin and then there was Jen and Jude. Jonesy and Christina was on the love seat just across the room and they weren't really paying much attention to the tv screen, they were too focused on each other and Nikki wasn't into the movie at all either, she was too busy looking at Jonesy and Christina make out. It borthered her so much but yet she still couldn't look away. "Nikki... are you okay?" Wyatt whrispered. He noticed that a few tears were started to form in her eyes.

Nikki looked up at Wyatt and frowned."Uh..." she didn't want to lie to him again. "No," she told him.

"Want to talk about it? We can go out into the kitchen?" Wyatt asked.

Nikki thought about it for a moment. Maybe talking to Wyatt about her problems would make her feel better. "Okay," she said getting up and slowly walking into the kitchen with Wyatt close behind her.

_**Okay, so I know it sucked and it was lame but I'm a crappy writer anyway so I'm just going to leave it there and try to work on the next chapter. Alrighty? xoxo**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold As Ice**

**Chapter 6**

**DC: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

Nikki pulled out a chair and sat down, putting her elbows on the table and holding her small head with her hands. Wyatt pulled a chair up next to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "Nikki, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked looking at her. "Please tell me," he said.

Nikki looked at Wyatt. His eyes were completely focused on her, like Jonesy used to completely focus on her before Christina came along, actually like Jonesy was completely focused on her earlier that day. "Wyatt... I don't know if I'm okay with this," she said slowly. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay with what?" Wyatt now placed his other hand on Nikki's other shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. He knew whatever she was about to say was important and serious and he wanted to be there for her He didn't want to see one of his best friends hurt like this and he was going to do everything he could to help her. "Nikki?" he cocked up an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he repeated his former question.

Nikki looked down at the floor and slowly brought her hands down to her legs and slipped them into her cargo pockets. She started to shiver viciously as she turned her attnetion to a very concerned Wyatt who still hand his hands on her shoulders. "Wyatt, I don't know if I'm okay with Jonesy dating Christina," she almost whrispered. It was pretty low but Wyatt heard her because he was listening very well.

He looked at Nikki and smiled. "Nikki, it's just Jonesy and you know what he's like, he's always got a different girlfriend but they never last that long," he reasurred her, wrapping his arms fully around her now.

Nikki just gently hugged Wyatt back. "Okay..." Nikki said. "Wyatt, you can...er... let go of me now," she told him, taking her arms off of him.

Wyatt quickly unwrapped his arms from around Nikki and he smiled. "Okay... " he looked at her."So don't worry about Christina," he told Nikki.

"Wyatt, she's not like any of Jonesy's other girlfriends! They've been dating longer than any of his other girlfriends besides for me!" Nikki looked at Wyatt. "And that scares me, what if he's moved on... for good," Nikki looked at Wyatt. This time she hugged into Wyatt first. When she felt his protective arms wrap around her, she broke down. Starting to cry like the heart broken girl that she was. "Stone left me and that's when I realized I still love Jonesy and that I want him back... I just don't know what the hell I'm going to do," she looked up at Wyatt. "Wyatt, what if I've lost him for good," she cried.

Wyatt gently stroaked Nikki's hair. "Oh Nikki, I've never seen you like this before," Wyatt said. He was shocked, it was true, he have never seen Nikki Wong act so... weak before. He had always knwon her to be a tough girl but after everything she's been through it's now wonder her inner weakness broke out.

"Yeah! Only because I never been so hurt in my life!" Nikki told him. "I just never thought about it like this before but now I know that Jonesy is really important to me, even though I am carrying Stone's baby..." she slipped out.

"WHAT!" Wyatt let go of Nikki and looked at her. "You're pregnant?" he blinked.

"Well.. uh... yes," Nikki said nervously.

"Does Jonesy know?" Wyatt cocked up an eyebrow.

"Yes, I told him this afternoon and Stone knows too that's why he left me," Nikki said.

"That son of a---" Wyatt was really pissed off but Nikki cut him off.

"Wyatt listen, there's nothing that you or anybody else can do... Jonesy's already pissed off enough as it is," Nikki said.

"Yeah, he should be. Jonesy and I are your friends and so is Jude, Jen and Caitlin and they'll all be just as pissed to find out what a jerk Stone has been to you," Wyatt said getting up.

Nikki jumped up and grabbed Wyatt's arm. "Don't you dare go anyway Wyatt Williams! I don't want the rest of the gang to find out just yet! I told you my problems because I trust you and I aspect you to follow up to what I believe you're going to do!" Nikki looked at Wyatt.

"Oh, alright!" Wyatt said. "So, do you want to go back and watch the movie with the rest of the gang?" he asked.

"Sure," Nikki said. They both went back into the living room and joined the gang. Nikki was still paying attention to Jonesy and Christina and Wyatt noticed how upset Nikki was getting. He knew that he just had to do something about it.

A few weeks passed. Everything was still the same. Jonesy was still dating Christina and Nikki's life was continuing to grow more and more miserable with every single day that passed by. Nikki just didn't know what to do, she had started to get very sick, even to the point where she couldn't eat and it wasn't good for the baby. Nikki had told her mother she was pregnant and he was mother was happy for her. Nikki's older sister got pregnant at her age so her mother couldn't really get mad at her for it.But what Nikki's mother didn't know was the state of depression she was going through. Wyatt knew but he couldn't tell anyone because Nikki threatened to hurt him if he did so and there was also the fact that Wyatt never wanted to break the trust that anyone had in him, at all. Him and Nikki had grown extremely close over the past two weeks and Jonesy was starting to wonder if something was up.

It was a sunny afternoon, everyone was in their seperate classes. Wyatt was in Biology along with Jude. Jen and Caitlin was in English Lit, Christina was out in Physics while Jonesy and Nikki were alone in Math class. Nikki sat right in front of Jonesy and was trying to focus on her Math problems when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Rolling her eyes Nikki turned around and looked at Jonesy. "What?" she whrispered in a coldish voice.

"My goodness, what's your problem today?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Nothing," Nikki snapped.

"Geez, I only asked you a question..." Jonesy gazed across the room.

"And I only gave you an answer!" Nikki snapped. She stopped and looked at the dirty floor. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't control my mood swings lately," she said.

"MISS. WONG, MR. GARCIA... SAVE YOUR CONVERSATION FOR AFTER CLASS!" Mr. Nichol the teacher yelled; he was tall, kind of chumby and he had short black hair that had a lot of gel in it. He wore thick glasses and he was dressed in your average geeky teacher clothes.

Nikki quickly turned around and went back to her Math problems but as soon as Mr. Nichol's focused his attention on another student she turned back around and smiled. "We need to talk," she said.

"MISS. WONG! MR. GARCIA, GET OUT OF MY CLASS. YOU ARE HERE TO LEARN, NOT TO CHAT AND IF THAT'S ALL YOU WANT TO DO I SUGGEST YOU BOTH LEAVE MY CLASS IMMEDIATELY!" Mr. Nicols yelled.

Grabbing their books, they jumped up and ran out of the classroom as fast as they could. They knew that their teacher could get pretty mad at times and besides they wasn't going to turn down a kick out of Math class, plus this would give the two of them the time to talk... alone, seems every other time Christina would show up and she and Jonesy would end up making out. They went out to the empty libary and they spoke about, well Nikki being pregnant. "Listen Jonesy, I've only told Wyatt, nobody else in the gang knows yet, I just can't tell them yet. I trust you and Wyatt the most and well my mom knows too. I haven't heard from Stone since he left so I mean it doesn't matter, whoever he tells probably don't know me anyway," Nikki said. Nikki was now a month and a half along, she had started to grown a bit of a stomach on her. She smiledas she gently touched her stomach."Jonesy, I'm going to be a mommy," she looked at him.

Jonesy smiled and he wrapped an arm around her. "I just wish that I was the father," he slipped out.

Nikki looked at him. "What did you just say?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Jonesy blushed."I dodn't mean it anyway!" he told Niki. He quickly got up and shivered. "I have to go, Christina soon gets out of class now and she probably wants me to meet her by her locker so bye," he said leaving the libary.

Nikki just watched Jonesy leave. _Oh Jonesy... what if you really are the father... do you want to be a father to my child? Do you want to be a part of my life? Do you still love me... and I know you just said you wish you was the father and you could be but why I can't I tell you that? Oh I'm in a lot of shit now... if this turns out to be your kid hopefully you'll forgive me..._ Nikki looked up at the ceiling and started to cry. She really wished that her and Jonesy was together but he had a new girlfriend now. They had been together for three weeks and they were both happy. Nikki couldn't take that away from Jonesy.

Jonesy smiled as he jogged down the hallway to Christina's locker. He stood up there and waited for the bell to ring so he could meet Christina and walk her to her next class, which they had together- Canadian Issues. Actually the whole gang was in that class together, all seven of them. It was the only class they all had together. The bell rang and it didn't take long for Christina to run out to her locker to her smiling boyfriend. "Jonesy," she smiled opening her locker and putting her books on the top shelf. She looked at him and gently kissed his lips. "How was math class?" she asked him.

"Uh, Nikki and I got kicked out," Jonesy grinned.

"What? Why?" Christina asked while grabbing her gym clothes and slamming her locker door shut and locking it.

"For talking..." Jonesy said as he and Christina started to walk down the hall together. "It was so funny, you should of should of heard Mr. Nichol freak out the way he did, it was so funny," Jonesy started to laugh.

Christina hit Jonesy's arm. "Jonesy!" she said. "You can't go always getting kicked out of class, you need your credits to graduate," she told him."I don't want you to fail!"

"What are you? My father?" Jonesy narrowed her chocolate brown eyes as he snapped at his girlfriend for the first time. Sure they've had little fits before but nothing like this was leading up to.

"Excuse me?" Christina looked at Jonesy with a glare. "I was only being concerned," she snapped. "But I see now that you don't really care about anything but spending time with your ex-girlfriend!" she yelled. It wasn't that Christina was jealous because she wasn't that type of person. No, it was just that every time she turned around Jonesy was with Nikki or whenever she was around he gave her that distant look. It was all building up inside of her and finally she let her anger realease. "I MEAN ALL DID WAS ACTUALLY ACT CONCERNED ABOUT YOU GETTING YOUR CREDITS AND YOU GET ALL PISSY AT ME! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JONESY GARCIA MAYBE I JUST WON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE AT ALL!" she yelled right in his face and took off running down the hall right after. Leaving Jonesy there in the hall alone... but not for long though.

Nikki walked up behind him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, what's going on? I heard ehr on down the hallway," Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"She's mad at me because I got mad at her because she was getting all freaky over me getting my credits, big deal just because I've been kicked out of math class with you like five or six times doesn't mean I'm going to fail math," Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"Is that it?" Nikki said. "Because I'm pretty sure she mentioned my name... or was that just she repeating something about math?" she looked at Jonesy.

"Uh, actually, she kind of freaked about you and I spending so much time together," Jonesy slowly started to walk down the hall and Nikki followed closely behind. "Which I don't really care about her now at the moment, you're my best friend and well... I care about you Nik, I don't want Christina ruining my life or friendship with you..." he stopped and he placed his arms around Nikki and hugged her tightly.

Nikki blushed but she quickly wrapped her arms around Jonesy and smiled. As she looked up she noticed that Jonesy's eyes were closed and he was leaning down towards her. Her smile grew even bigger as she closed her eyes and leaned up towards Jonesy. They were actually going to kiss! As soon as she felt Jonesy's soft and warm lips against hers she deepened the kiss immediately, scared that the kiss would end to quickly. Jonesy was a little shocked as he felt Nikki's tougue creep into his mouth but allowed her to do so.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A very pissed off voice came from behind the ex-couple. They broke from the kiss and both turned around to see a very anger Christina. Uh-oh... trouble!

_**Okay! I know I know, I suck... right? I mean it's completely obvious that I do but I managed to write this today... anyway hope at least one of you peeps at least liked it... anyhow... that's all for now, xoxo.**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cold As Ice**

**Chapter 7**

**DC : I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

Jonesy looked at Christina and he looked at Nikki. "Uh..." he took his hands off of Nikki and walked over to Christina. "Listen Christina, I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it. It didn't mean anything it was all a mistake.." Jonesy said.

"Well, I don't want you two spending any more time alone together if this is what it's going to be like Jonesy! I don't mind you spending time with Nikki but for me to find you two alone together with her tongue down your throat... I seriously can't allow it!" Christina yelled.

"Yeah well I thought you dumped me anyway! With how bitchy and childish your were acting earlier... so really I did have the right to be with Nikki at this moment," Jonesy said.

Christina stopped. "Okay, maybe you're right... sorry... but Jonesy, if you and Nikki have such a connection then why are you even with me?" she asked.

Jonesy placed his hands on Christina's shoulder and smiled. "I love you..." he said. "Plain and simple," he leaned down and closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Christina's and slowly removed them moments later. "Get it?" he asked.

"Yeah but Nikki... do you love Nikki?" Christina asked. "I need to know this Jonesy, I don't want to be with you if it means keeping two people apart who love each other, it's obvious she still loves you but if you still love her then you should still be with her..." she looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes. She flipped back her long brown hair. "Now please tell me," she said.

"Yeah Jonesy," Nikki finally entered the conversation. "Maybe Christina does have a point, it's not fair to her for you to always be found with me like this, and it's not fair to me to led me on while you're with her," Nikki looked down at her stomach and touched again. She slowly brought her eyes back up to Jonesy and Christina. "I don't want to let something like this to break out another war," she asked.

"Yeah, well I think that Jonesy should make a decision, he has to tell us the truth," Christina said. She smiled at Nikki. "But I don't want this to come between us, I know I sound lame but it's Jonesy we're talking about here and he has to make an important decision..." she said.

"Okay, I will not let this come between us," Nikki smiled at Christina and then she turned her attention to Jonesy while touching her stomach like she always did. "So? Are you ready to make a decision between us?" she asked.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. He closed he eyes and started to think about how they grew up together. How they spend most of their lives together. How they always been there for each other, how they always teased each other. How they had a connection... how they had they love-hate relationship and how they had a "relationship" which ended simply because of that word but things between them went further than what they had let on to anyone else. Then thoughts and memories of his short but current relationship with Christina came flowing into his mind... when they first met, their first kiss, their first date and how they connected so fast. Then he opened his eyes and looked at both of the girls. "I have to think about it," he said. He turned around and left the two of them alone and went to gym class.

Nikki turned to Christina. "So, what are we suppose to do, wait?" she cocked up an eyebrow. "I am not doing ANYTHING in gym class," she said. She looked down at her stomach, touched it and smiled. _I have to protect you baby..._ she looked up at Christina, hoping she haven't noticed how many times she's been touching her stomach but she have, oh she have.

"So, saying hi to your baby, eh?" Christina looked at Nikki and smiled.

"What, how do you know?" Nikki's eyes flug wide open.

Jonesy slowly entered gym class and told the gym teacher some lie to why he was late and told him that Nikki and Christina should soon be in class. He told some story to where as Nikki got really sick and she needed her friends there by her side. He went up on stage and sat down next to Wyatt. "Hey Wyatt-bro, can I talk to you man?" Jonesy asked.

"Sure," Wyatt looked at Jonesy. It wasn't often that Jonesy asked to talk about something and from the tone of his voice, it sounded important.. "So what's up Jonesy?" Wyatt cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well, today... just then actually Nikki and I, well kissed and Christina saw us and well of course she got upset but she wasn't too bad, she told me that I had to make a decision between her and Nikki, she said that if I love Nikki then she wants me to be happy," Jonesy looked at Wyatt. "But the problem is I do love both of the girls... but the one that I love more is really confusing," he said.

"So, you do still love Nikki?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, of course I do..." Jonesy said. "I never did stop until Christina came into my life but now I'm pretty I do still love her," he said. "When Nikki and I spend time alone togetehr... it's like magic and like I don't know how to explain it," he said.

"And with Christina?" Wyatt cocked up an eyebrow.

"Oh Wyatt, she's great and all and we do have a connection... we had one right away but nothing like the connection that Nikki and I have bonded with over the past years..." Jonesy closed his eyes and started to think hard. "I'm starting to wonder though, did I make the right decision when I decided to start dating Christina? I mean she's great, wonderful and I do love her but is Nikki the one?" Jonesy held his head in his hands."Damnit why does life have to be so complicated?"

"That's just the way it goes..." Wyatt said. "Have you tried talking one on one with the girls?" he asked.

"No, that wouldn't work, I've been alone with both of them enough to know that having a talk to them about this ain't going to do no good, in fact, they've already agreed to stay friends no matter who I pick but having one on one conversations might just make the friendship not so secure," Jonesy stood up. "I just have to think about it a little harder but I'm pretty sure who I'm leaning towards," he said. He jumped off stage and played his shift in the ongoing hockey game that was happening in the class.

"How the hell did you know that I was..." Nikki narrowed her eyes and whrispered the next word. "Pregnant?" she asked.

"It's pretty obvious ain't it? You're always touching your stomach, you're moods are always changing and Jonesy told me," Christina said.

"He what? Oh my Lord, Jonesy told you? No offence but I told Jonesy to keep that a secret and that means from everyone! Oh that jerk! I can't believe he broke a promise to me... I thought I could trust him, what the hell is his problem?" Nikki started to get upset.

"Calm down Nik, this ain't good for the baby, maybe we should skip off and go out to the cafe to talk, maybe it'll make you feel better," Christina suggested.

"Sure," Nikki said. They grabbed everything from their locker and left. They didn't really care it was the last day of school before Easter break so it didn't matter if they missed last class anyway.

Jonesy looked at the window of the gym and he noticed that Nikki and Christina were leaving. He knew something must be up because it looked like Nikki seemed really upset but the funny thing was, she didn't seem like she was upset with Christina, so he had to go and make sure that she was okay. "Uh Mr. Blake, I have to leave, my dad is outside waiting... I'll sign out at the office- no worries!" he told his gym teacher.

"Very well then, have a nice Easter break," Mr. Blake smiled. He didn't really care about letting students go, he wasn't a contary teacher or anything, especially before the holidays. And about letting students go... he just pretended he didn't notice.

Jonesy ran out to the hall and grabbed his belongings and ran outside chasing the girls. "Nikki... Christina," he ran across the street to where they were. They was just about to enter the cafe when they saw Jonesy.

"Jonesy Garcia!" Nikki's eyes narrowed as he walked up to them. "I can't believe that you broke your promise to me! You out of all people! I thought I could trust you but apparently I was wrong!" Nikki was very upset.

"What do you mean?" Jonesy blinked. "Oh you know that she knows..." he looked at Christina. "You told her?" he asked.

"Yeah well... maybe you shouldn't of told, it's really none of my business anyway," Christina looked at Jonesy. "So, have you had enough time to think?" she asked.

"Yes, and I know who I want to be with," Jonesy said looking at the girls. "Maybe we should go inside and talk about this..." he gestured towards the cafe.

The girls nodded and all of them walked into the cafe, awaiting for the results of Jonesy's big decision between the two girls. Nikki Wong- the girl who he have loved for such a long time now and have been best friends with forever. The girl who he had something 'special' with, or Christina Smith- the new girl that had just walked into his life and had such a fast but strong bond and love with.

_**Chapter 7 - Done! Jonesy will make his big decision in Chapter Eight... who's he going to be with?I know the answer! And so does someone else... haha, but anyway, stay tuned, the next chapter is an important one that you can't miss! Even though I'm a sucky writer with sucky stories! Anyway, Happy Easter... it's just around the corner... the best part... now school for a week! Whoot! Anyway that's all for now... bye bye... xoxoxo**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_

_**I wanna know what everyone thinks of this idea for an upcoming story:**_

History repeats itself in a horrible tragedy in Jonesy Garcia's life...

Jonesy's mother died of cancer because while she was in high school she smoked and did drugs. Jonesy's life has been a mess ever since, especially after the girl of his dreams broke up with him - Nikki, but now they are back together and everything seems to be going fine but Nikki's hiding a secret from him. She's into drugs and she smokes as well. She knows about what happened to Jonesy's mom and that's why she can't tell Jonesy her addictions until one night he catches her and gets extremely upset... she tells him that she'll quit everything for him and she does but that didn't do any good. A few weeks later Nikki ends up in the hospital with serious brain problems and cancer.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Cold As Ice"**

**Chapter 8**

**DC: I don't own the characters of 6teen!**

**By: Desiree**

It was the hardest decision that Jonesy Garcia had ever had to make in his entire life- so far, that is. He and Nikki had been having many problems lately but yet he still loved her with all of his heart but she broke his heart and that's when Christina walked into his life and he instantly found a strong connection with her and they fell in love at first sight and had been going steady ever since. Jonesy looked at both of the girls and he walked over to Nikki and held her hand. "Nikki..." he started. "We've known each other for such a long time now, we've had our bad times but we have certainly had our good times, precious memories of when we were dating still float in my head and are held safely in the middle of my heart but then you broke up with me and broke my heart and dated other guys, but yet even after all of that and after you not being there for me we have been able to make up and still have that strong bond that, that strong passionate fire that cannot be put out... you mean so much to me," he smiled as he kissed her cheek and then he turned his attention to Christina. "Chrissy, I'm sorry you had to find me making out with Nikki, you have never did anything to hurt me and you don't deserve that, you deserve better than what I did but I love you so much. We only met not too long ago but yet I feel like I've known you forever, we have such a strong connection, a strong bond and nothing can seem to break us up... you're so understanding, so sweet, so wonderful, so beautiful and I love everything about you... it would be unfair to hurt you anymore and I know that by dating you I have..." Jonesy kissed Christina on the cheek and he turned back on to the girls and closed his eyes and started to think hard about what he had just said to the two girls. It was a tough decision, two girls that he loved so much both loved him back and he had to break one of their hearts, right here, right now. "I know who I want to be with," Jonesy turned around.

Jen Masterson slowly walked around her bedroom with her cordless phone held up next to her face, she and the rest of the gang was already home- besides for Jonesy, Nikki and Christina and she had no idea where they were. She was currently on the telephone dicussing this with Jude Lizowski. Jen tucked her chesnut brown hair behind her ear as she pressed the blue cordless reciever against her warm, small ear. "Jude," his name hovered from her dry lips into the lower part of the phone. "Have you heard from Jonesy, Nikki or Christina?" she asked. It was strange for Jonesy not to be home without saying anything. He wasn't at gym class for very long either so Jen knew something was up, and Jen being Jen just had to get to the bottom of it.

"Sorry dudette, I haven't heard from any of them," Jude plopped down on his soft bed and rolled over. "But you know, I'm home alone with nothing to do, maybe you could come over and spend some alone time with me..." Jude grinned.

"JUDE!" Jen yelled but laughed. She switched the reciever over to her other ear. She knew she couldn't resist Jude. "Fine then, I'll come over," she smiled.

"You rock dudette!" Jude said into his orange cordless. "So see you soon?"

"Yep," Jen clicked the 'off' button and placed the cordless back in place. She quickly fixed her hair and switched herself into a light jean skirt and a powder pink tank top with a jean jacket to wear over it. She brushed out her hair and applied very little make-up to her clear face. Lately, her and Jude had been spending a lot of 'alone' time together and well, Jen discovered that her 'mild' crush on him was beginning to grow. She often caught herself starring at Jude all the time but the thing is, she often caught him starring at her. Maybe, just maybe he liked her too.

Jen ran out of her room and she quickly walked down the stairs and grabbed her car keys and she went out the front door. Yes, Jen Masterson had finally recieved her drivers lisence and it was no thanks to Jude Lizowski who had given her the worst driver lesson ever, which resulted with them in a car that was for sale in the mall and she ended up flying them into the mall fountain. Geez, what the hell was Jude trying to teach Jen back then? Jen opened her car door and sat down in the front seat. She slammed the door shut and she started the car. Jen put on the radio to her favourite station and listened to the music as she pulled out of her driveway and drove down the street to Jude Lizowski's house.

Nikki looked at Jonesy and smiled. She knew it had to be her who Jonesy picked. She and Jonesy had been together for such a long time and even though he was dating Christina at the time, she knew Jonesy loved her more, there was no way that Christina was going to be the one that Jonesy wanted to be with. Sure, they had a bond but nothing compared to what Jonesy had with Nikki. They had history and Nikki knew Jonesy couldn't turn his back on that. "So Jonesy, you finally figured this all out?" Nikki looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah Nik, I did," Jonesy looked at Christina and he walked over to Nikki. "Nikki... I---" he started but Nikki cut him off.

Nikki hugged Jonesy tightly. "I knew you'd pick me, I mean, yeah sure Christina's a great girl but you and I, you know, we have history, there's nothing that could break the bond that we have, theres-" Jonesy cut Nikki off this time.

"Nikki, stop it," Jonesy looked at her as he pulled away from her tight grip. "I didn't say that, I didn't even tell you anything about me wanting to be with you..." Jonesy said.

"But you do want to be with me, don't you?" Nikki looked at Jonesy. She started to worry now. Did Jonesy actually have it in his head to be with Christina instead of Nikki? What would she do if that was actually the case?

"Nikki... I'm sorry," Jonesy looked down at the floor and he placed a hand on Nikki's upper arm and he looked deeply into her eyes. "It's just that I don't think we have the same bond that we always did..." he said.

"What's that suppose to mean? If we never had a bond then how come you made out with me while you was dating Christina? That's our bond Jonesy, you cannot stay away from me, and you know what? That's unfair to Christina, you can't date her and then go off behind her back with me... and you know what Jonesy?" Nikki's brown eyes started to fill up with tears. "I thought we had a strong bond, why are you saying we don't have that same bond anymore?" she asked.

"Because you broke it when you dumped me and went out with Stone. You hurt me when you did that and you turned your back on me, and Christina has never hurt me at all... Nikki, I can't be with you because I love Christina..." Jonersy tried to explain everything to Nikki.

Christina looked over at a hurting Nikki and an upset Jonesy. "I'm going to leave you two alone," she said. "I'm sorry Nikki..." she gave Nikki a sympathic look. She didn't know what else she could do. Inside she was obviously happy that the guy she loved wanted to be with her but she was also sad that because of the decision that was just made, one of her friends was extremely heartbroken and she was simply the cause of all this trouble. What was Christina suppose to do? She quickly ran down the hall and left the school.

"You love Christina... well, yes I am aware of that Jonesy Garcia! But you love me too!" Nikki yelled.

"Nikki, calm down, this isn't good for the baby..." Jonesy treid to comfort Nikki by wrapping his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Why are you so damn concerned? This baby has nothing to do with you!" Nikki yelled at Jonesy. "Why do you care what happens in my life, you obviously don't want anything to do with me anymore!"

"That's not true, I didn't say that," Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Don't shut me out of your life," he said. "We're just not lovers anymore but that doesn't mean we can't be close friends..." Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Please Nikki, don't take away what we have..."

"We have nothing Jonesy, so what can I really take away, you already ruined what we had when you picked a girl you just met over me," Nikki said. She started to break down. "Jonesy... I don't think I'll be able to face you ever again, I just can't see you anymore.." she turned around and walked away.

"Nikki wait!" Jonesy chased Nikki.

A furcious Nikki quickly turned around. "Stay away from me, you already hurt me enough, I don't want to see you ever again!" she ran down the hall and out of the school. She had decided to shut Jonesy Garcia out of her life.

_**Six Months and Two Weeks Later...**_

Nikki Wong's life had changed. A lot. She had transferred out of the school that she had attended for so many years just to get away from Jonesy. She haven't spoken to him ever since that day when he broke her heart. She have seen him a couple of times but she ignored, even when he tried to talk to her. Her pregnancy was going fine. She had actually had a lot of things brought for the baby and a list of names for both a boy and a girl:

**Boy Names**

**Jonathan**

**Robert**

**Lance**

**Aaron**

**Girl Names**

**Sylvia**

**Selena**

**Melanie**

**Nicole**

Nikki wasn't quite sure if she was going to use any of those names at all, they were just some names that she had picked out. She just wanted to start doing things seems she was going to be a single mother. Stone haven't even called or anything ever since he left her all those months ago and Nikki didn't really wnat anything to do with him anyway. He was nothing to her but Nikki couldn't say the same thing about Jonesy, she loved him but was so pisse doff at him that she just couldn't speak to him. Another part of the reason was that she felt hurt and betrayed that he picked Christina over her. But she knew she would ahve to get over it, maybe, just maybe she should call him. She picked up the phone and slowly started to dial his number, shaking as she pressed each number. She heard three rings go in before she heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" His father answered the phone.

"Hi, is Jonesy there?" Nikki asked in a clear voice. She had to hide the nervousness that she had.

"Yeah, just one second," he told Nikki.

"No problem," Nikki said.

"Jonesy, phone!" Mr. Garcia called out to his son.

"Got it!" Jonesy called out and his father hung up the phone. "Hello?" Jonesy said into his reciever.

"Hi..." Nikki said softly.

"Nikki? Oh my Lord," Jonesy said. "Wow, I didn't expect to here from you for the rest of my life. How's you doing?" he asked.

"Well, not that well. Not without you and everyone else in my life. Well, I still hang with the gang but how we stopped talking, the way I treated you because you picked Christina over me was wrong. But I was hurt and I still am... I just couldn't face you knowing that you didn't love me anymore..." Nikki told Jonesy.

"Nikki..." Jonesy said slowly. "I didn't say that I didn't love you, because I did and I still do, it's just that Christina and I, well, we're still together..." he said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to fight but why did you pick her over me, honestly?" Nikki asked. She knew the answer might hurt her but she had to know.

"Because, you had hurt me in the past and well, I guess maybe I was afriad to face that again," Jonesy said.

"But then if that's really the reason then you know that you're with the wrong person... you know that you love me and that you should be with me," Nikki said.

"Nikki, I love Christina," Jonesy told her.

"Yeah, well you love me more. Our love is more passionate, more strong, we have a stronger connection... and you know it, you can't deny it Jonesy," Nikki told him.

"Nikki... I know, I can't deny it. But Nikki there's something you got to know..." Jonesy said.

"What's that?" Nikki asked.

"I'm promised to Christina," Jonesy said.

"WHAT?" Nikki was shocked. They haven't even been dating for year and they were promised. Why the hell did Jonesy even do that. "Why? I mean you love me don't you? If you love me like you know you do, then how the hell can you go and get promised to somebody else?"

"Well, you shut me out of your life. I figured you was never going to have anything at all to do with me again and well, Christina and I were extremely close so I went out and brought her a promise ring. Big deal, it's life Nikki, you made some mistakes and now you nhave to live up to them," Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, I love you," Nikki said. She started to cry. "I got to go, I know we're only on the phone but man, I don't want you to hear me being all upset, I'm sorry for calling you... maybe that was my biggest mistake," Click. Nikki pressed the off button and threw her phone on the floor. She buried her face into her pillow on her bed and cried. "This is unfair... why did I have to be so stupid!" Nikki was very upset. She just didn't know what to do about Jonesy being promised to Christina. She knew now that she had lost Jonesy Garcia, for good.

Knock. Nikki heard a knock downstairs at her front door. She wiped ehr tears and ran downstairs and quickly opened the door. "Jonesy?" There stood the boy that she loved so much. His hair was a little longer now and he was gradually starting to grow a some facial hair. His eyes were still the same chocolate brown. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you, is there a problem with that?" Jonesy asked smiling.

"No, not at all... come in," Nikki let him in and led him up to her bedroom. He's been there many times before. When they were dating they spend a lot of time up there alone. When they got to Nikki's room they both sat on seperate sides of her bed. "So? Why are you here?" she asked. "To upset me some more?" Nikki glared.

"No," Jonesy quickly wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her.

Nikki pushed him away. "What they hell are you doing? Aren't you promised to Christina?" she asked. Nikki so didn't want to break the kiss but she was confused.

"Yeah, but like you said, I do love you..." Jonesy smiled.

Nikki blushed and she pushed Jonesy down on her bed and lid down on his chest. "Well..." she said. "Break up with her, I mean, we can still be together," she said.

"Nikki, you know I can't do that to her now. She's really excited about us being promised and I still do love her," Jonesy said.

"Then why are you coming on to me?" Nikki asked.

"I just can't stay away from you," Jonesy answered.

"That's because we have a strong connection, you know it," Nikki said.

"Yeah well--" Nikki cut Jonesy off by locking his lips with hers again. She carefully slid her topngue inside mouth and smiled. She haven't felt this happy in months. She pulled herself away from Jonesy. "I'm sorry," she said. "I mean this isn't far to Christina," she said.

Jonesy got up. "I know," he said. "I should go," he told her.

"Jonesy, not, that's not fair. You came here and came on to me and now you leave me to be with your girlfriend. I knew this would happen if you picked her over me, damnit Jonesy, can't you see now that you made a mistake," Nikki asked.

"Yeah well, we all make mistakes, you made them, I made them, and now we have to live up to the life that we have created by the mistakes we made a few months ago," Jonesy said.

"Yeah," Nikki placed her hand on her round belly. She smiled. "It's not that much longer, just a couple of months and I'll be a mommy," she said. _And you might just be the daddy._ Nikki had still not told Jonesy that there was a high chance of him being the father, but he should know that there is a chance anyway. He knows just as well as she do that even after they broke up they had sexual intercourse a few times before Stone entered Nikki's life.

Jonesy sat down next to Nikki and placed his hand on top of her stomach. "You know Nikki, wouldn't it be cool if I ended up being the father, I mean, we did have sex a lot when we was together and even a few times after we broke up... who's to say that there's no chance of me being the father," he said.

Nikki smiled. "Yeah, I know, Stone is just a jerk. He left me and now this baby is going to grow up without a father," she frowned.

Jonesy wrapped an arm around Nikki. "I know that I'm probably not the real father of the child, but I can be there for you, I would be honoured if you would accept me as the father of your unborn baby," he smiled.

Nikki smiled. "Really? Oh Jonesy, thank you-thank you!" Nikki hugged him tightly. _I know you're the father, I just know it... I was pregnant before Stone and I slept together which was only once. I went to the hospital the day after and I was already over a week along... maybe a bit further... so it was impossible for Stone to be the father... I wanna tell Jonesy, but he mught get mad... I've known this for so long and hidden it from him._

"Nikki, what's ya thinking about?" Jonesy asked her.

"Just about the baby," Nikki smiled. It wasn't a lie anyway.

"Oh, yeah well, I should go home, Christina will kill me if she knows I was here with you," Jonesy got up and kissed Nikki quickly on the lips. "Keep this a secret and there will be more times like this," and with that he left.

Nikki smiled as she watched Jonesy leave. Jonesy was going to be cheating on Christina with her. Whoa, that seemed unfair but right now Nikki just wasn't too damn concerned about Christina Smith. Jonesy Garcia was the love of her life and if she was going to win him back she was going to have to make that happen and she was willing to do anything for his love. **_Anything._**

_**Well, there you go, chapter eight. I know a lot did happen, I could of wrote more and broke that into two chapters but hey I felt like doing it like this so I hope you enjoyed it... that's all for now... xoxo**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


End file.
